Speed Dating
by marble eyes
Summary: Tyson goes speed dating with Hilary, which turns out to be a very interesting night. 1 of 2 Tyka


**This is the longest fic I've ever wrote, lol I'm proud to say it's seventeen pages, so please be nice ;) lol I'm not exactly happy the way it went, but I think it's the best I'm going to get it, I think some characters aren't right either. Hope people enjoy it, feel free to review. This is one chapter of two. Anyone have a preference of pairings, all opinions welcome. This is also a fic with a pairing between Kai and Tyson, and also Tyson and an OC, so if you don't like it click the back button. The OC is purely created to torture Kai, because lets face it, Kai torturing is fun ;) Hope everyone likes it. **

'Tyson please come tonight.'

He raised his eyebrow and looked towards the brunette girl, 'what part of no don't you understand?'

'You haven't been out with anyone for months.' Groaned Hilary.

'That's because I don't want to,' He rolled over on the bed so he was now facing the wall.

'Is it about what happened last time?' she asked nervously.

Tyson signed finally giving up, and now raising into a sitting position. 'It's about what happens every time.'

'They're just unfortunate coincidences.' Smiled Hilary.

'How can all seven be unfortunate coincidences?'

Hilary was now laughing nervously, 'Well they just are okay! Now get changed because you're coming with me to speed dating!'

Tyson threw a pillow at her, 'Yeah, right.'

'You are so annoying Tyson! I mean what happened to all your dates wasn't that bad.'

'The first girl I ever asked out never turned up because Enrique was mysteriously standing at our door!'

'Well she was shallow any way.'

'She might have been, but Enrique doesn't just mysteriously show up exactly the same time as my date does, when he lives in Europe.'

Hilary rolled her eyes, 'It's just coincidence.'

'What about that second date, who spent the whole time running to the toilets and accused me of putting laxatives in her drinks?'

'Well she was a bit unbalanced.'

'Unbalanced? She was the most sensible girl in our class at school.'

'It's always the quiet ones you have to watch.' She smiled lightly.

Tyson rolled his eyes, 'Only you would see the funny side. What about the third one, that guy?'

'You mean the one Kai beat up and put inside a dustbin?'

'Yes.'

'Kai's told you loads of times,' Hilary rolled her eyes, 'that he thought the guy was a burglar.'

'Burglars don't knock on the door with a bunch of flowers.'

'Well Kai seems to think so,' Hilary was trying not to laugh.

'Do I even have to go into the rest?' muttered Tyson, 'and this is why I won't go speed dating, I mean imagine how many people I can mentally scar in one night?'

'Tyson you're being paranoid,'

'Right, so on my fourth date the girl didn't end up falling down an open man hole?'

'She was clumsy.'

'Someone purposely opened it!' sighed Tyson lying back down on the bed.

'That was never proven.' Smiled Hilary victoriously, 'and the fifth time wasn't you fault.'

'My grandfather got magically locked out the house with no clothes on did he then?'

'It was his own fault for trapping his towel in the door,' Hilary's lips twitched.

'My date was so traumatised she ran off screaming and decided to join a nun's convent.' Tyson looked ready to laugh.

'Well that could happen to any one.'

'Except it always does to me,' He looked towards the ceiling. 'I'm supposed to be alone and never get past the first date.'

'That's not true, I mean that other guy really liked you but something seemed to have scared him off.'

Tyson decided to look very interested in the ceiling. 'He came to the door, saw Kai behind me and ran off screaming.'

'Well Kai's glare is very intimidating.'

Tyson raised his eyebrow, 'My last date was the best, where the girl had such a bad time she became a lesbian two days later.'

Hilary smiled fondly, 'All coincidences.'

He raised his eyebrow in return, finally realising she was nuts. 'Well I'm still not going.'

'Don't be like that.' Sighed Hilary, 'Listen I know why all of that happened, it happened because of-' She paused for a second and suddenly looked startled towards the door. 'Kai.'

'What? Kai wrecked all my dates?'

Hilary laughed nervously, 'Hi Kai, didn't notice you in the door way.'

Tyson sat up and looked towards the door where Kai was leaning on the door post. He was looking at Hilary, but Tyson could tell his eyes were firmly fixed on him.

'That's because I didn't want to be noticed,'

'You know listening to other people's conversations is very rude.'

'I wasn't listening; I was merely leaning against the wall.' He gave her a glare.

Hilary gave him a fiery glare back, 'We were talking privately, how I and Tyson are going speed dating tonight.'

Tyson went to open his mouth, but Hilary silenced him with a glare.

Kai made a noise in his throat. 'What ever.'

'Good, its nice Tyson can do what he wants freely without anyone interfering.' She shot him another look, before walking past Kai without another word.

Tyson noticed Kai still hadn't moved, 'So,' he started not knowing quite what to say, 'I'm going out tonight with Hilary, it should be fun.'

'No you're not.'

'What?' Tyson's eyes looked directly at Kai.

'You have training tonight.' He replied.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, 'Since when do we have training at night?'

'From now on.'

Tyson just smiled, 'Sure thing Kai, but Rei and Max are going out tonight, and Kenny's watching his favourite computer program. So looks like you'll have to do it another night, as much as I'd love your company,' He raised an eyebrow, 'I'm going out with Hilary.' He smiled before brushing past Kai and following the direction Hilary had gone.

'I can't believe you told Kai I was going speed dating!'

Hilary sighed tiredly, 'Well it's the only way you'd go and Kai needs to know he doesn't control you.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You've seen how controlling he is,'

Tyson raised an eyebrow, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Hilary raised her eyes to the ceiling, 'Fine, Tyson. I'll see you tonight; I'm going to go see Kenny.'

Tyson rolled his eyes as she left the room, 'Kai doesn't control me,' he smiled reassuring himself, 'I'm going to get some lunch.'

'Kai is so infuriating.' Growled Hilary.

Kenny simply nodded, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

'I bet he's the one who keeps messing up all Tyson's dates.'

'Yeah,' Kenny sighed, who was obviously not listening.

'Well I'm going to show him,' An evil smirk formed across Hilary's face 'I'm going to find Tyson the perfect person, and make sure nobody messes it up.'

'Yeah, good luck with that,' muttered Kenny, slowly starting to type.

'Are you even listening to me?'

Kenny sighed and slowly turned round, 'Have you ever thought to just leave Tyson to it?'

'If I do that then Kai's going to mess it up,' glared Hillary.

'Maybe Tyson wants Kai to mess it up.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Nothing,' Kenny ignored her and turned his attention back to the computer.

'I want to know.'

She was greeted by loud typing.

'Fine then, but I'm taking Tyson speed dating tonight, at that new café and this time nothing's going to go wrong,' with that she grabbed her jacket and left Kenny's room.

Kenny had stopped typing and slowly listened for a few seconds before quickly reaching for the phone. He dialled a few numbers and waited, holding the phone to his ear, 'It's me,' he said quickly, 'We have a problem with our plan.'

Tyson smiled happily looking around the cosy café, there must be some one their for him, there was so many people. He had even dressed up in black shirt, though he had kept his usual trade mark cap and jeans. Tyson hadn't really wanted to come tonight, well he had, but was worried about the curse that seemed to affect all the dates he went on. Hilary of course was standing next to him, her brown eyes wide in excitement, looking around the room with all chairs paired together and the sickening pink decorations. The café was just the right size, with its yellow walls and open fire giving out a warm glow through the windows to the street outside. Lace table cloths were on all the tables which had their own little number, and a single candle in the middle of each. The lights were low, but the glow from the fire and candles gave it, its warm glow. Little lights were hanging across the room, with pink decorations hanging from the ceiling. Many people were crowded around the counters ready to sign up for the speed dating.

'Isn't it romantic?' sighed Hilary.

Tyson smirked, 'I'd love to have seen Kenny's reaction if we'd brought him with us, he'd have probably thrown himself out that window already.'

'I'm sure he wouldn't have.' But her gaze was across the room.

Tyson smiled brightly at a blond girl across the room, who blushed and turned away. 'I think people keep staring at me, because I'm world champion.'

Hillary rolled her eyes, 'They're staring at you because you're cute.'

'Right,' He blinked innocently with big brown eyes, 'Why do you think they're really staring at me?'

A girl quickly made her way over to Hillary and Tyson holding a clipboard. 'Name?' she sighed looking extremely bored.

'Tyson Granger.'

She gave him a dirty look before flicking quickly through the pages of her clipboard, she smoothed quickly smoothed away a strand of her own tomato red hair. 'You're table five the whole night,' she blew a bubble from the pink chewing gum and quickly popped it.

'Do you happen to be any relation to a guy called Tala?'

Her cold blue eyes looked at him in shock, 'Tala? My long lost brother? The one who's never mentioned me and who I never came forwards to see during the Russian tournament?' She suddenly burst into tears and Tyson realised how beautiful she was, 'Boris separated me from him, and I ended up joining an all girls team who in a few days will easily beat your team. The reason Tala is so cold is because of me, and now I'm back he's going to be so happy and be able to love again. The same goes for Kai as well, who has no memory of me, but within a few days will remember all of how I made him love and was his girlfriend, and of course again fall madly in love with me and realise he cannot live without me.'

Tyson suddenly snapped out of his daze.

'What the hell are you looking at?' the girls cold eyes were again on him, and he realised he'd gone into his own little world.

'So do you know him?'

'No.' She glared evilly at him and popped another bubble, 'now get to your table before I get management to throw you out.'

He smiled at her, 'Nice meeting you,' He gave Hilary a brief wave before making his way quickly to table five. He sat at table five, close to the window, with a nice view of the darkening street outside.

'Nice night isn't it?' The boy sat at table six smiled at Tyson. His amber eyes shinning through his small gold rimmed glasses.

Tyson blushed before smiling, 'It's great, my friend Hilary made me come tonight. I'm glad I did now.'

He gazed softly at Tyson, running a hand through his own messy blue hair. 'I'm Blaise.'

'Tyson Granger.'

They both smiled at each other.

'I knew that, I'm crazy about beyblade. I've seen you on TV, never knew you'd be this cute in real life.'

Tyson blushed and went to open his mouth, till a cup was slammed dangerously down on his table. He quickly looked up, 'Ohh, it's you.'

The girl scowled, popping another bubble. 'Who did you think it was? Your friend told me to get you a drink.'

'Thank you,' smiled Tyson, quickly brining it towards him and taking a sip.

'You know it's customary to tip, she scowled darkly at him looking like she'd want nothing better than to bludgeon him to death with her clip board, before flouncing off towards the counters. The tables were now all half full and it looked like it might begin any minute.

Tyson again smiled at Blaise, 'Good luck, I hope you meet someone nice.'

'I think I already have,' he gave Tyson a piercing look before looking down at his table.

'Good evening everyone.' A woman was now standing in the middle of the room with a clipboard; she was wearing a blue suit with her blond hair smartly cut short. 'Welcome to our café's first speed dating night. Now I'm sure you're all dying to get started, but for those who don't know my name is Carly and if you have any problems come to be.' She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her cold eyes. Her face was also piled with a thick layer of make up, 'For those of you who don't know, speed dating is very quick. You will have a person come to your table and for three minutes you have a chance to chat, after this time you decide whether or not you would like to see them again by ticking their name on the sheets that are on your tables. At the end of three minutes a bell will sound, you must all go round clockwise, I wish you all luck.' A bell was then sounded and a crowd of people started to make their ways to tables.

Tyson quickly took a sip of his drink nervously, and then smiled.

'Hi ya!'

He looked up and almost spat out his drink, 'Max?'

'Yeah, isn't this place great Tyson. They have free sachets of sugar!' The blond boy's eyes lit up.

'What are you doing here?'

'We all decided to come to the café's opening night.' Smiled Max, he looked towards Tyson's coffee, 'are you drinking that? I'm really thirsty?'

He smiled and pushed his cup towards Max. 'It's great you're here Max, but I don't want to date you.'

'I know that.' Max opened a sachet of sugar and added it into the coffee before taking a sip and cringing. 'But I thought the whole thing would be fun.' He added another two sachets of sugar into the coffee.

Tyson laughed, 'You're going to have a sugar over dose Maxie,'

'No I'm not,' he muttered adding a further three sachets. He again had another sip, 'that's better, but there's something missing. I know; mustard!' He quickly stood up and went towards another table taking a bottle of mustard before sitting down.

'Who else are you here with?' he watched in fascination as Max squirted almost a full bottle of mustard into the drink.

'Just a few friends,'

Tyson cringed watching Max starting to drink it. The bell suddenly sounded.

'Well I've got to go,' smiled Max, 'Do you want your drink back?'

'No,' Tyson grinned, 'you keep it,'

'Great!' He smiled before moving on to the next table.

A blond haired girl with perfect waist length blond hair soon had taken his place. 'Hello,' she spoke softly, with her voice sounding like a bird's song.

'Hi, I'm Tyson,' he smiled friendly at her.

'I'm Mary Sue,' She fluttered her eye lashes at him, alerting him to her eyes the colour of diamonds.

'Have you got something in your eye?' asked Tyson nervously.

'Don't you get it?'

A look of pure confusion formed across his face. 'Get what?'

'I'm a Mary Sue; you're supposed to fall madly in love with me with no questions asked. I'm beautiful, everything you could ask for in a girl.'

'That's-' Tyson tried to think of a word, 'Nice,'

'Now fall in love me, before I bring out my bitbeast which is much more powerful than yours. You will find out about my tragic past, before a disagreement which almost ends up with me being killed. But at the final minute you realise you love me and by some miracle I come back to life. That's until I meet Enrique and run off with him, and you realise I had no tragic past and I'm an attention seeking cow who because I'm beautiful thinks I can have anyone. Now love me!'

Tyson looked at her in fear. 'No!'

'But, this can't happen,' She suddenly exploded in a poof of smoke.

Tyson shook his head again, he should really stop imagining things, he smiled at the girl in front of him. 'Sorry what were you saying?'

'I was saying,' She said in a high pitched squeaky voice, 'you're not my type, and I could do totally better. I can't believe I'm having such a bad night. You'd think they'd be better looking people around.'

Tyson sighed in relief suddenly hearing the bell. 'Nice meeting you.'

She gave him an airy look before moving on to the next table. But her seat was soon taken up by a boy with spiky red hair.

'Tala?' An expression of shock drifted across Tyson's face.

'Hello Tyson,'

'Are you here with Max?' he asked.

'Actually no, I'm here to make sure nobody touches what's mine.'

Tyson laughed nervously, 'Listen Tala, I know we're friends but I don't think of you in that way.'

'Not you,' he paused for a second. 'Kenny.'

'Kenny?' His eyes widened, 'Kenny's here as well.'

'Yeah and that annoying American girl is trying to take something which doesn't belong to her.'

Tyson looked at him thoughtfully, 'What annoying American girl?' He followed Tala's gaze across the room. 'Emily? She's here as well?'

Tala scowled darkly. 'She thinks she can win him, well I'll show her.'

'But have you ever though Kenny might actually like her and be straight?'

Tala silenced him with a look.

'Okay,' Tyson sighed, 'what is everyone doing here any way?'

He didn't get an answer because at that moment the bell rang and Tala without a word went to the next table. A girl with a stuffed cat had now taken his place.

'Hi, I'm Tyson,' he smiled at the girl.

'Mr fluffy doesn't like you, do you Mr fluffy?'

Tyson blinked innocently at her, 'Mr Fluffy?'

Brown eyes glared at him, 'Mr Fluffy my cat, he is offended by your ignorance. Isn't that right Mr fluffy?'

'You do know that cat is dead?' said Tyson nervously.

She chose to ignore him, 'its okay Mr Fluffy, we won't have to see the scary boy for much longer.'

Tyson scratched his head, 'Why am I scary?'

She carried on patting the stuffed cat. 'Quiet, you are offending Mr Fluffy's ears.'

They both sat in silence for another minute until finally the bell rang again. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief, as another person sat opposite Tyson.

A smile spread across the blond boy's face, 'Get your coat beautiful, you've pulled.'

'What?' Tyson raised an eyebrow.

'Lets go, I want to take a beautiful girl like you out for a date.'

Tyson spluttered, 'Girl?'

'Yeah, I love your pretty long blue hair, now let's go.'

Tyson suddenly smirked evilly and put on a squeaky voice, 'I would love to, but my daddy who's a wrestler says I have to stay here.'

The guy suddenly gulped. 'A wrestler?'

'Yeah, he doesn't appreciate me going out with boys, but I'm sure he won't do the same to you as he did to my last date.' Tyson put on his best innocent expression.

'Last date? What happen to your last date?' asked the guy quickly.

'Oh daddy felt he wasn't good enough and put him in hospital for two weeks. He did heal eventually.' He fluttered his eye lashes.

The bell rang again and this time the guy couldn't get away quick enough. Tyson smirked evilly; maybe Kai had been a bad influence on him, though it could have been Max.

Oh my god, you're Tyson Granger!'

He smiled, 'Yes I am.' Before looking at the girl in shock, she wore a copy of his usual outfit and even the same cap, her hair was even dyed blue.

'I'm your biggest fan!' She smiled happily at him, 'I'm Amanda, and I've been supporting you since the very beginning. I can't believe I've finally got to meet you!'

Tyson smiled, 'It's great to meet fans.'

'I'm not just a fan; I'm your future wife.' A strange look passed across her face, 'Now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go!'

'I'm sorry, you seem nice and everything but I'm not interested.'

She ignored him and carried on talking, 'We're going to have five kids, one called Kai, one called Tyson, one called Kenny, one called Rei and also one called Max. It's going to be so great!'

'But-'

'And our children will be champions and win all the tournaments and make up a team. We'll have such a happy life and marriage.'

Tyson looked towards the bell willing it to ring. 'I'm sorry but-'

'No buts, we'll go to the reporters tomorrow and announce it!'

The bell rang and Tyson sighed in relief. 'I'll see you then,'

'Don't be silly;' she smiled at him, 'you're coming with me!' She started trying to pull him up.

'Listen girl, either move on or I call security.'

Tyson looked up to see the girl who looked like she was related to Tala, she popped another pink bubble.

'Me and my date were just leaving,' smiled Amanda.

'No, you were just going to the next table. Now move it!' she tapped a pen on her clip board.

'Don't worry my love, I'll be back,' with that Amanda moved on to the next table.

'Thanks,' sighed Tyson.

The girl blew another bubble and popped it, 'I didn't do it for you. I did it so there wouldn't be a scene. I would have found nothing more funny than for you to be kidnapped by that girl.' With that she turned and walked away.

Tyson sighed again running a hand through his hair, how did Hilary convince him to come here again?

'Hi Tyson, having a good night.' Golden eyes were now staring at him.

'Rei, you're here as well?'

'No, I'm his evil twin Steve.'

Tyson smiled, 'Glad to see you're having a good night.'

'Not exactly good, but it's been interesting. This strange girl with a cat decided she was in love with me earlier and wouldn't stop following me around.'

'You do look cat like,'

Rei frowned, 'Still no reason for her to keep trying to rub my tummy.'

Tyson laughed, 'Reckon Hilary would be mad if I sneak out a side door?'

'Something tells me this night is going to get more interesting. I'd stay if I was you.'

The bell rang again.

'See you later.' Rei winked before moving on to the next table.

A girl now sat down opposite him. Her red hair was pulled back and she looked at him with soft brown eyes. 'Name's Linda.' She smiled.

'I'm Tyson,'

'Nice to meet you Tyson,' she smiled brightly at him.

'Linda!' a yell echoed around the room. A boy soon appeared at Tyson's table. 'I'm sorry for what I did, but I can change. Just give me another chance.'

'I told you Tommy, we're through. I've moved on.' She turned away from him.

'Moved on? To this guy,' he suddenly looked murderous towards Tyson.

'No I'm sure you two can sort this out.' Said Tyson nervously, 'You look such a nice couple.'

'I will crush you,' glared Tommy.

'That's,' Tyson tried to think of a word, 'Nice,'

The bell had ringed again, but neither Tommy nor Linda were moving. Some one grabbed Tyson's hand through the yelling and pulled him over to the next table. Blaise's amber eyes were staring piercingly at him.

'Looked like you were in a bit of a mess.'

His smile again making Tyson blush, he'd always had a thing for Bluenette's, and Blaise reminded him so strongly of someone.

'Had a good night?'

'It was better than I expected,' laughed Tyson, 'I've already had a marriage proposal.'

'Can't blame them, if I had someone like you I'd make sure to never let them go.'

He laughed, 'You don't even know me.'

'I know you have the most beautiful smile.'

An image of Kai suddenly came into Tyson's head, wondering what his reaction would be if he ever said that to him. Though Kai had never shown any interest in Tyson, sure they were almost like best friends, but that's all they'd ever be.

'I've seen you on television lots of time, but never realised how special you are.' Amber eyes were again looking at him piercingly, 'You always seem to be with that Hilary girl though, is she your girlfriend?'

Tyson started to laugh, 'Me and Hilary, no way! She's like an annoying sister.' He looked back towards his table, 'I didn't even notice those two had gone.'

Blaise smiled 'Maybe we could-'

The bell rang again.

'Looks like I have to get back to my table,' smiled Tyson brightly, 'what were you saying?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

'Okay,' Tyson happily went back to his table.

The host was again standing in the middle of the room, 'Now remember folks, there's only two dates left. Be sure to have ticked the right boxes.'

Tyson suddenly looked down to his completely blank piece of paper; it wasn't his fault he'd got distracted, he blamed TV, TV was the blame of everything.

'Hello Tyson.'

He looked up in shock noticing Emily.

'Looks like it's just me and you, now tell me everything you know about Kenny.'

Tyson forced a smile, 'Long time no see.'

Her glasses glinted, 'I'm wondering why you're here?'

'Because Hilary forced me,'

'That's funny,' She pushed her glasses further up her nose, 'I thought K-' she quickly stopped, 'you'd be going out with someone,'

'No,' Tyson blinked innocently.

'You mean after all these years he still hasn't told you?'

'Who's he, and told me what?' Tyson looked confused.

'Never mind,' she smiled all knowingly, 'So do you think Kenny likes me better than Tala?'

Tyson scratched his head, 'I think Hilary's more his type.'

'What?' Fiery eyes were glaring piercingly at Tyson.

'I mean I think he likes you both the same.' He nodded reassuringly. How did Kenny end up with both Emily and Tala after him? Maybe there was some secret attraction about him that Tyson had never noticed before. Maybe it was the glasses.

'If you see Kai, could you tell him I can't believe he's left it so long.'

'Left what?'

Emily rolled her eyes, 'never mind.' She sighed as the bell rang, 'I'm going to go make sure Tala's not warping my Kenny's mind.'

Tyson sighed, it was official everyone he'd met was nuts. He'd been surprised Boris hadn't been at this speed dating, seen as almost everyone else he'd know had. At least Kai wasn't here; he didn't think he could take Kai having date after date in front of him.

'Tyson.'

He looked up, knowing that voice, 'Oh sh-, I mean, hi Kai!'

Kai nodded.

'What are you doing here?' smiled Tyson. 'I thought you'd be at home training.'

'I got dragged here by Max and Rei.' His crimson eyes slowly gazed at Tyson.

'I'm sure they wouldn't have dragged you. I bet you're here to find a girlfriend.' He put on a cheery smile. 'Finally decided you didn't like being alone?'

'No,'

Tyson raised an eyebrow, 'So why are you here?'

'Why do you ask so many questions?'

'Fine,' He smiled fondly at Kai, taking in his messed up blue hair and piercing crimson eyes. 'What do you like best about me Kai?'

Kai raised an eyebrow, 'What's your game Granger?'

'I don't have a game,' Tyson looked at him with big eyes. He decided to drop it and just smiled. 'Bet I end up with more dates than you after tonight.'

'I'm sure,' Kai's eyebrow rose up higher.

'Nobody will be able to resist me,' he waited to see any reaction from Kai, and was greeted with none. He still sat their, his expression unchanged.

Tyson looked away, feeling any hope with in him melt away. 'It's nice to see you're having fun any way.'

The bell rang a final time signalling the end.

'I better go meet Hilary,' He quickly picked up his piece of paper and handed in to the girl version of Tala and waited by the side for Hilary.

'Wasn't this night great?' Hilary came over smiling happily. 'It's a shame that we all didn't get to meet everyone, but I got loads of guy's phone numbers.'

'Everyone was here Hilary,' he looked down, 'Even Kai.'

A look of sympathy spread across her face. 'Tyson, maybe it's time you move on.' She said softly.

He smiled ignoring her, 'Forget about it, so what were these guys like?'

'Well-' she paused, 'Did I just see Max?'

Tyson didn't get a chance to answer as a hyperactive blond ploughed into him.

'Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson!' he laughed throwing himself on Tyson's shoulders. 'That cup of coffee was amazing, did you see me, I saw you, it was great, I'm great. Is that Hilary? I'm going home now, you're going home, we're all going home, where's Rei? Is that Rei, Ohh my god he's dead!' He launched himself on the girl with the stuffed cat, 'What did you do to my friend? How could you?'

Hilary opened her mouth then closed it, while Tyson dragged Max away from the girl and her stuffed cat.

'Rei you're alive? Have you ever noticed Tyson has pretty eyes? I have pretty eyes too, look!' Max launched himself onto Rei.

'I think he's had way too much sugar,' said Hilary nervously.

'Come on Maxie, you're coming to my house.' Said Tyson.

'That's great, you're great! Did I tell you you're my best friend, everyone's my friend. Sugar's great, lets all have a sugar party.'

'Didn't I tell you all not to let him have too much sugar?' Kai's crimson eyes were looking at them all.

'We tried but some how he got some any way.' Muttered Rei.

Tyson looked nervously for any means of escape.

'Did you get your results Tyson?' asked Hilary smiling.

'I forgot to pick anyone,' he smiled. Thinking of all the people he'd seen that night.

'Well that was silly,' she looked down a slip of paper with numbers on it.

'Actually you wouldn't have said that if you'd had the same people as me.'

'Where's Kenny?' asked Kai looking extremely bored.

'He left quickly so those two couldn't mob him.' Rei pointed over to an arguing Emily and Tala.

Hilary rolled her eyes looking up to the ceiling. 'Lets go, we can find Tyson a date any time.'

Tyson looked towards the door and noticed his number one fan from earlier. But she wasn't looking at him and had her arm around a fan of Kai's, who was dressed exactly like Kai. Tyson had to admit, his fans were weird. Like him and Kai would get together in real life, though those two together did make a cute couple. He shook himself out another day dream.

Following the rest of them slowly out the door, Max skipped happily ahead while Hilary spoke to Rei a little in front, only Kai and Tyson were at the beck following them.

Both Kai and Tyson's eyes met and Tyson smiled.

'Tyson,' Kai paused, seeming unsure whether to continue, 'You asked me a question early,'

They both paused to look at each other. Tyson willed Kai to continue.

'I don't have anything I like best of you.'

Tyson forced a fake smile.

Kai slowly reached out and smoothed a strand of lose blue hair behind Tyson's ear. 'Because I like every bit of you the same.'

But Tyson didn't get to hear this as a loud yell echoed through the street.

The group paused and looked back towards the café where a boy with amber eyes was running towards them. 'Tyson!'

Kai pulled away his hand as if he'd been burnt.

A boy with messy blue hair had finally caught up with them. He smiled happily at Tyson. 'I'm so glad I didn't miss you.'

'What are you doing here?' asked Tyson quickly.

'I didn't want to leave it like that, not seeing you again.' His eyes glowed brightly in the moonlight. 'I'd like to see you again, this time properly, for a date.'

Tyson looked towards Kai, who gave him a look to show he didn't care. 'I'd love to go with you Blaise.'

Kai's mouth twitched into a frown, which went unnoticed by Tyson.

'Great, I'll see you at the café on Tuesday, seven o clock, if that's okay?'

'Sure, I'd love to.' Tyson kissed him gently on the cheek before they parted.

Max had stopped skipping and was whispering quickly to Rei, whilst Hilary had a dream look in her eyes. She signed 'How romantic.'

Tyson smiled watching Blaise slowly walking away.

No one noticed a look of pain pass through Kai's eyes, before they darkened angrily. He wasn't going to have that guy have his Tyson.


End file.
